Nine Chrysanthemums
by se7en29
Summary: My first Alice/Jasper one shot. All human.


**Hey guys! This just a random one shot that I decided to write down. Hope you like it! **

"Damn it, Alice! I don't know what's gotten into you lately!" Jasper yelled as he pulled on his golden blonde hair. He was raging. His fiancé's tiny frame was shaking from anger in front of him.

"What's gotten into me? Are you kidding, Jasper?! I don't understand why after each of my questions you react like this! I'm sick of it already!" Alice yelled right back. Her beautiful pale face was now furious with her eyes narrowed and a frown of her lips.

"Those questions of yours are entirely pointless, Alice, that's why this is happening!" Jasper yelled. For the past month, their neighbors have gotten used to hearing their loud voices.

"I wouldn't ask anything if it was pointless, Jasper. Can't you see that I am only trying to help?" Alice asked, her voice getting slightly softer. Jasper let out a frustrated growl and buried his face in his hands.

"You're not helping, Alice. Just leave me alone." He said angrily. Alice's sparkling blue eyes narrowed again as she felt anger bubbling inside of her.

"Leave you alone? Fine, Jasper, I'll leave you alone! And you know what? Don't even bother calling me, until you feel the need to apologize to me!" Alice yelled and before her husband-to-be had a chance to speak, the door was slammed and she was out of sight.

* * *

"Please pick up, Alice, please." Jasper murmured as he heard the phone beeping, waiting for his beloved fiancé to pick up. She never did.

Jasper got out of his apartment and went to his car. He was planning to go to Alice's house, but knew that she wouldn't let him in unless she saw how sorry he really was. That's when he remembered how much Alice loved flowers. His next stop was the flower shop.

* * *

Alice opened the door of her house. After the fight with Jasper a week ago, she went back to her parents' house. It was funny how she was still angry with Jasper, but couldn't help but miss him more and more every day. But she was way too stubborn to apologize first.

The doorbell rang. Alice jumped off the couch instantly and ran up to the door. At the doorstep was standing a vase with a beautiful bouquet of white chrysanthemums in it. Chrysanthemums were Alice's favorite flowers. She took the vase and brought it inside. She easily noticed the small card inside. In an elegant handwriting that Alice recognized instantly were written two words.

_I'm sorry. _

The card didn't need to be signed for two obvious reasons; only Jasper knew what Alice's favorite flowers were and the only person who needed to apologize to her was Jasper. But the flowers were not enough for her. Those flowers didn't make up for a whole month of endless arguing. However much Alice wanted to keep those, she also wanted to let him know that his personal and sincere apology was what she needed. Instead, she just put the vase with nine beautiful chrysanthemums back on the doorstep.

* * *

Jasper was more furious than he has been for the whole past month. He stormed out into the street and grabbed the first taxi that passed by.

"To the railway station, please." He said to the driver who nodded and sped off. The drive to the railway station was short. As Jasper made his way to the cashier, Alice's face appeared in front of his eyes. Just then he realized how much he has really missed her marble white and silky soft skin, her bright and clear blue eyes; her full pink lips that he hasn't touched for almost two weeks and how much he wanted to stroke her pitch black short hair. The thought of living without Alice was like a knife through his heart.

He didn't get the train ticket.

* * *

A day later the doorbell of Alice's house rang again. As usual, she jumped up and ran to the door. She slowly opened the door to reveal another vase on the doorstep. Nine white chrysanthemums were smiling up at her. She sighed and was about to close the door when a hand stopped her. She glanced up into her favorite pair of crystal blue eyes, which now had bags under them. She was well aware that her own eyes didn't look much different, considering that all she did was toss and turn in her bed at night.

The hand that had grabbed the door was now making its' way to Alice's hand. The content feeling that ran through her just because of that simple contact was indescribable. Looking up at Jasper, she could see the entire regret for what he has done and every ounce of love he held for her. Nothing more needed to be said.

Later that night, Jasper and Alice decided to have their wedding on August 14th.

**Please review if you would like another one shot, cause I have a lot of ideas. Thanks for reading! **

**-se7en29**


End file.
